


Croissance

by frenchVerse (Verse)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/frenchVerse
Summary: Il n'a plus besoin d'elle pour survivre. Il choisit de rester avec elle malgré tout.





	Croissance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854271) by [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse). 



> Cinq ans après me revoilà à traduire ces deux couillons en vf  
> Ce ship aura ma peau

Il leur faut un moment pour s'habituer à l'école de combat.

Pas la partie combat, bien sûr. Celle-là Ren la connait bien. Il a fait de son mieux par le passé pour éviter la confrontation directe avec des Grimms, mais tragiquement touts les monstres ne portent pas d'armure d'os. Ren ne possède peut-être pas la puissance brute de Nora, mais il peut tout de même prouver aux racailles de rue qu'il n'est pas une proie facile.

C'est pas la partie combat qui lui donne du mal. C'est tout le _reste_ ; dormir dans un vrai lit. Ne pas s'inquiéter à trouver un toit quand il se met à pleuvoir. Avoir trois repas par jour, chauds et réguliers. Ne pas devoir voler ou supplier ou être constamment sur ses gardes.

Ne pas avoir à rester avec Nora par touts temps.

Ça fait bizarre. Apprendre à exister par lui même- c'est derangeant et uncomfortable et il n'est pas sûr d'aimer ça.

C'est- difficile, de choisir une direction sans Nora pour le tirer. C'est difficile, de parler et d'interargir avec des gens qui ne le lisent pas d'un regard et necessitent plus de deux phrases à la suite de sa part. Il sait qu'il fut un temps avant Nora où il pouvait interargir avec les gens sans mouvement de recul, mais des années de marche dans le froid et la faim font des merveilles pour développer la paranoïa.

Il sait que Nora à du mal avec sa soudaine liberté, elle aussi. Son excitation est cent pour cent véritable, mais au bout du compte ça reste vers lui qu'elle retourne avec un sourire trop serré et des mains pressées de le tenir.

Il ne puep pas vraiment la blâmer. Lui même est toujours en train d'apprendre à freiner sa panique quand elle n'est pas dans son champs de vision immédiat.

Tout de même, il essaie, d'apprendre à être sa propre personne, aussi déplaisant que ce soit. Il prend des cours de danse, de cuisine. Elle développe un goût pour le combat, s'en amuse, au lieu de simplement l'utiliser pour survivre. Ils vivent. Ils grandissent. Ils n'ont plus de crise d'angoisse quand ils ne dorment pas dans le même lit.

Ils en partagent un tout de même.

"Tu devrais essayer de te lier avec d'autres camarades aussi," lui disent ses professeurs. "Cette- codependance, ce n'est pas sain."

Peut-être bien, mais, Ren pense avec amertume, laisser des orphelins seuls dnays les rue pendant des années ne l'est pas non plus.

Il déteste ça. Il deteste comment les gens se font de fausses idées sur lul et Nora. Ren ne parle pas tant que ça, mais il entend; ils disent qu'elle est trop collante et lui trop froid et qu'ils sont mauvais l'un pour l'autre. Ils disent qu'elle est trop et lui pas assez et qu'aucun d'eux n'a sa place ici.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ren veut Nora dans sa vie. Ren à _besoin_ de Nora dans sa vie. Ren peut tout perdre, _tout_ , sa vue et sa voix et ses membres, mais pas Nora. _N'importe quoi_ mais pas Nora. Il sesbattrai jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soit en miettes et ses bras en sang si ça signifiait rester à ses côtés un jour de plus.

Taré, ils l'appellent. Malade.

Peut-être qu'il l'est, malade. Mais si Nora est un poison, Ren pense qu'il y a pire façons de mourir.

Taré, peut-être. Mais taré et heureux.


End file.
